


Young Prince in Trouble

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An insult must have satisfaction... but what if it is taken from the wrong mech?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Young Prince in Trouble

The young prime was well protected. Megatron had to give the old Magnus that, he did all he could to keep his Creations safe… He would not have been testing those defenses had it not been for the insulting letter of negation he had received from this young one. What had been a suit with the intent to form an alliance had suddenly become a search of revenge to the Warlord of Kaon. 

He had to admit that Optimus had been right in his pride as to himself, the young one was beautiful… looked so innocent. It was hard to imagine that the vessel held such a rudeness and so little regard for his own safety… 

His luck that Megatron’s choice of punishment would only affect him and not his Creator’s country. 

Ah, there! Shockwave had taken out the old chassis guard, not killed, of course, simply in stasis for the time being.

* * *

Optimus was lying on his lavish berth, listening to his old chassis guard playing a lullaby on his sitar. Thinking of nothing much at all, in truth his life was boring. He was his Creator’s middle sparkling and this was all he knew of life. Sentinel had all the excitement and seemed to love to rub that fact into the olfactory sensors of both his younger brothers. 

All that Optimus ever got to do was travel from the Winter palace to the Summer palace and back again along with Rodimus. Other than that, his life was about being pampered and primped and waiting for the day that his father, Ultra the Magnus of Iacon and Praxus, would find him a suitable mate among the nobles that their family would benefit from bonding with. 

Or maybe… maybe if he was lucky another Magnus, or maybe even one of the free Warlords would woo for his hand and spark. But that was not likely, and he did not dream of it too much. 

Suddenly, he realized that his berthroom had grown very quiet. 

“Ironhide, why do you stop? Is something wrong?” 

“Your chassis guard is in no condition to answer you.” A low, dark voice said, but before Optimus could turn to see who had spoken he was gripped in a tight, but not harmful embrace. A chassis much larger than his made his berth bedding dip and he felt a little like the silken folds were trying to swallow him up. The stranger did nothing to lessen his weight’s impact, seeming well pleased that he had him pinned down. 

“Who are you?! What have you done to Ironhide?” As always, Optimus’ first thoughts were not of himself, but of his friends, and Ironhide was his friend as much as his guard and only confidant. He was scared, but he was far too concerned for his chassis guard to panic. 

“My name is Megatron… and you should worry about yourself, not your chassis guard. But very well, he has not been permanently harmed.” Megatron was a little surprised at the worry he heard in the young prime’s voice… that did not correspond well with the image of him his letter had brought to processor. 

“I am here to teach you a lesson, young prime. A lesson in humility, and in pleasure.” Megatron’s smile was anticipatory and rather feral, not that the young mech under him could see it. 

“It is not wise to insult someone when you do not know them! I could have declared war based on that one little letter…” 

“What…?” Optimus was more than a little confused, panic once again pushed to the side. What letter? What did the mech mean with punishment and… just what? 

Of course he knew of the Warlord Megatron! He was said to be the most powerful of all the free Warlords, ruling over lands far greater than any Magnus. But why should he be here? How had he managed to garner the attention of such a mech… and why was said mech angry at him? Angry enough to want to punish him…

“What have I done to you?” It was a whisper, confusion and fear coloring the tone. 

“You know that already, young prime. Don’t worry, you will be able to walk from these quarters on your own.” Megatron shifted just slightly, letting his hold on the other loosen enough so that he could explore the lithe chassis. He had nothing planned beyond sharing the pleasure the younger mech had told him he could not give. He would even leave him untouched where it mattered so much for the nobles of the Magnus’ reigned regions. 

“Just enjoy my touch, I do know you said you would never consider having my filthy barbarian hands on you… but I think I can make you reconsider.” Optimus had no idea what the large mech was talking about but he did not get a chance to make a retort of any kind. 

Those hands… moved on him, over him. They were big and the digits were tipped with wickedly sharp claws that somehow managed to invade his seams and stroke his internal workings without leaving him leaking and pained. 

Fire of an unknown type seemed to bloom in his energon lines, heat traveling far too fast though him and his vents were all blocked, along with his intakes. The big, heavy chassis pressing him down only made it more intense, made him more aware and sensitive… 

He had never been touched like the warlord touched him, and his response was not one of revulsion!

“See, not so unpleasant…” Other such words were whispered in his audio receptors, both before and after they and the thin finials connected to them were licked and nibbled in maddening ways, some almost lover like, others passages of what seemed to be this letter he was accused of writing. A letter he was increasingly sure ‘he’ had not written! 

The young prime could not tell how much time had passed when he finally reached completion, ordered to find it on that silken dark tone that bore utter confidence that its owner had a right to be obeyed… even in such a thing as this. 

He lay still, exhausted beyond measure, as the large clawed hands, all that he had been allowed to see of his… his… of the warlord, petted him gently. When the heavy chassis moved off him he could only barely lift his head, voice soft and almost pained. 

“I am sure your lesson will haunt me for all time, warlord Megatron, but you should know that you have punished the wrong brother… I would never write such things, and neither would Rodimus.” Curling up, he pulled the berth covering to him, unsure if he felt violated or freed. 

One thing was certain… he would never accept a mate that could not make him feel what the warlord had made him feel! 

Megatron looked at the small chassis, uncertainly rearing its ugly head in his processor. Was it true? 

Well, he would have to find out…


	2. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mistake made must be rectified...

Optimus had been unsure of what to do about the intrusion and the… well, the rape he had been subjected to. It hadn’t been full rape, and he had never felt anything like it! 

It haunted him… 

Just like he had said it would. The idea that someone could play his chassis like Ironhide played his sitar. Someone he did not know and did not love.

And then there was the matter of this all being Sentinel’s fault, it could be no one else! The phrases that had been whispered in his audio during the… the rape had only confirmed it. So very Sentinel, no respect, no real thought as to what it might cost. 

In the end he had decided not to tell anyone. He had not even said anything to Ironhide, telling the old guard that he had simply nodded off while playing.

* * *

“Anything more this orn, Lord Chamberlain?” Optimus looked up from his drawing pad, discovering that the audience seemed to be over. No more petitioners were flocking in the closed off area for them and a lot of the attending nobles had cleared out too. Even Sentinel had left, thank the gods!, and maybe he could leave now too. 

This time there had been three offers for him. 

Three! Sentinel would be unbearable as if the whole deal wasn’t already unbearable. He did not want any of his suitors, they didn’t inspire the least bit of feeling in him. Why did he have to have come of age already?

“There is one left…” The tone more than the words caught Optimus' attention, tearing him from his gloomy thoughts. 

“Well?” Ultra Magnus seemed impatient, raising an optical ridge at the old mech that had served him as Lord Chamberlain for almost as many vorns as he had been Magnus. It was weird, normally the Lord Chamberlain was not this… shaken, normally he was the most calm and collected mech in the palace! 

“It is… it is one of the free Warlord’s, my lord.” The old mech stepped close, whispering something that made the Magnus stiffen visibly but that Optimus could not hear.

“Bring him in! Now… We cannot afford to alienate someone like him…” Optimus swallowed nervously, he had never seen his father this nervous,? , about someone visiting. His Creator turned to him, a serious and fearful look in his optics, tone low as he spoke. 

“Little one? Optimus, remember it’s your choice!” Having his father use that endearment and such a shaky tone… Swallowing again he nodded, though he was not sure why his father put such emphasis on this.

“The free Warlord of Kaon, ruler of Praxus, Vos and Helix.” The Lord Chamberlain called out, voice only shaking a little bit still. “High Lord Megatron, seeks an audience with the Noble Magnus of Iacon.” 

The double doors were opened and down the aisle came a mech that literally dwarfed all present Iaconians, including his Creator. Ultra Magnus rose from his seat and stepped down from the platform it was situated on to greet his equal. 

Optimus saw the black hands, the long sharp claws tipping each digit, and only barely held back a whimper. Warlord Megatron… his attacker, his punisher. Cold fear took his spark when the mech, after having greeted his father, cast his red gaze on him and no feelings were shown. 

Too late to leave… 

“I am honored by your visit, High Lord, but I am confused?” Ultra Magnus’ tone was polite, calm and collected, but to Optimus it was clear that he was not happy. Trying to seem uninterested, the young Prime bent over his drawing pad again.

“There is nothing to cause confusion, I should think? It is almost a groon since I alerted you to my wish of a courtship to bind our realms together, Lord Magnus… after all, we share two borders.” Oh gods! It _was_ him… Optimus was not sure if he liked his own reaction, it was certainly _not_ one of pure fear. 

“I never received such a request; I fear it may have been lost on its way. I am honored though, which of my Creations did you wish to court?” It was all so terribly stilted, so locked in ritual polite and oh so diplomatic word dancing. 

“Your next to youngest one. The young Optimus…” Glancing up at his name, as if he could not help it, Optimus met the red gaze again and felt a shiver down his back struts.

“You are aware, High Lord, that he may say no to you?” Red optics moved away and a cool but pleasant smile rested on the thin dermas. 

“I am fully aware of your custom, Magnus, no ill will shall befall you if he does not find my suit acceptable.” 

“Very well… You will be left to make your suit then.” Optimus felt his spark sink but still got up from his seat, trying not to clutch his drawing pad too desperately. He even managed a weak smile for the world at large as he followed a page to the room where he always spoke to his so hopeful suitors. 

“Oh…” The realization that this room would not suite came a moment after he stepped inside it. 

“Please, High Lord… come out into the gardens?” He had to be polite! He was not sure what he really wanted to do, but as long as there were servants around he had to be polite and civilized. 

“Of course.” The rumble was less polite and far more like the dark silky tone that had been used not too long ago…

Optimus led the way to a small gazebo, settling on some of the pillows that seemed to overflow ts floor. 

“It is good to see you again, young Prime.” The words made him shiver uncontrollably for a moment and he bit his dermas trying to bring up something other than fear and insidious arousal. 

“You raped me!” Keeping his voice low he refused to look at the Warlord. 

“I did no such thing… your seals are intact, are they not? I did not even take the one on your panel, little Prime, though I could have…” Anger sparked at that, anger that seemed to fuel the unwanted arousal.

“What is the meaning of this, this farce then? What more do you wish to ‘teach’ me?” If his words were bitter he felt he had a reason for it. He could no longer look at a suitor and evaluate him for the good of his realm and its people… and it was all Warlord Megatron’s fault!

“It is no farce, young Prime, I am here to court you… if you will allow me. I realize that I did make a mistake that dark cycle. Your older brother, the heir to Iacon, wrote me that letter, did he not? Before it had even gotten to your father’s hands…”

“Don’t harm him!” Sentinel might have been sparked an aft but he was his brother and Optimus could not wish him any harm. 

“I like it better when you are angry at me.” The murmur was so low that Optimus had to turn to be sure the Warlord was speaking. He was, and a far too attractive smirk was making his thin dermas curve. 

“You are toying with me?” A flush heated the young Prime’s cheek plating and he pouted, wishing he dared hit the larger mech. 

“I am not. I intend to stake my claim on your spark, I do not care what I have to do… what underhanded means you force me to take, but I will not leave Iacon without you by my side!” There… there was that lethally silky tone again. The tone he had not been able to forget or get out of his dreams. 

“But why…” It was but a whimper, fear evident however much he tried to hide it.

“Because you were not the only one to learn a lesson that night…” The Warlord kneeled down, so close but not yet touching. Oh, how he craved that touch!

“I will give you anything you want! Anything… all I want in return is your spark.” His spark? Optimus offlined his optics, not sure he was able to believe the offer.

“What if… what if I want to be more then j-just your breeder?” 

“You would never have been just that.” Impossible! Nobles bonded to breed, not from… no, never for anything but that!

“Then what if I wanted to spend some groons in Iacon every vorn?” That was not an unreasonable request, many bondings worked like that. Onlining his optics he looked up at the fearsome mech who would be his bondmate and master soon. 

“I would allow it… but is that really what you want?” 

No, no it was not… He wanted to know if those words were true! Shaking his helm, he licked his dermas.

“What if I wanted your spark in return?” His fans stalled out at the brilliant genuine smile those words earned him, but all his processor could manage was calculating how fast the other moved. And even then he was surprised when the warm dermas crashed against his own. 

It ended far too soon. He’d wondered how kissing the Warlord would be, now he knew… and his imaginings paled in comparison.

“You are a hard negotiator, young Prime, but I am afraid you already have my spark… is there nothing I can offer you?” Teasing… the big afthead was teasing him? After that kiss… Optimus smiled, undeniably giddy and just a little bit, a lot, amazed. 

“How about your chassis then? I believe you already took some liberties with mine, High Lord… before you even asked for negotiations to take place.” A rumble of anticipatory amusement greeted that slightly halting tease. 

“I do think that is a fair price, if you are satisfied by it I can call our negotiation complete?” How did the Warlord manage to sound so unaffected? He wasn’t, Optimus could see that when he looked up a little shyly and met red optics that had lost all their distanced cool…

* * *

“Mine…” 

“Took you long enough!” Optimus twittered teasingly and slapped a pair of wandering digits away from his chest plates, though it was nothing but a teasing move. 

“I had to make it official, and your father was far harder to please then you… I am still not entirely happy that I could not punish your brother…” The satisfied rumble turned dark at the mention of Sentinel Prime and Optimus threw his helmet back to laugh. 

“What? You do not think he deserves one?” 

“Oh I do, I mean did… but, my lovely bondmate High Lord, my brother got his punishment the orn you settled me before you on your noble steed and carried me home.” Optimus laughed again, remembering the anger and jealousy in his older brother’s optics, then stopped abruptly as he remembered the sorrow and pain in those of his younger brother. 

“You would not happen to know someone suited for my younger brother, would you? He was happy for me but Sentinel will make our home the living Pit for him.” 

“There is always Warlord Springer… his holdings consists of Tran and Tyger Pax. Not as big as mine, but he is fierce and well liked.” 

“Warlord Springer? The green triple changer… do you think he would consent to try a courtship?” That had been the one who gave him a cyberhawk as bonding gift. He had been nice, not at all fierce but he was not inclined to doubt his mate’s words. Very nice, very handsome…

“Hey! I could accept him for your brother, but I warn you not to go down that path!” 

“Jealous?” Optimus smirked teasingly. Then he kissed his bondmate’s olfactory sensor and smiled happily. “Don’t be, you own my spark, remember?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for the artist megop_murr_miay (LJ)/Murr-Miay (DA) 
> 
> Made for [Negotiations](http://murr-miay.deviantart.com/art/Negotiations-161633217)
> 
> Beta  
> Rocklight-Tippers and AKzeal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the artist megop_murr_miay (LJ)/Murr-Miay (DA) 
> 
> Made for [ Young Prince in trouble](http://murr-miay.deviantart.com/art/Young-prince-in-trouble-161036570)
> 
> Beta  
> Rocklight-Tippers


End file.
